BUSTED!
by CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS
Summary: read and find out, you might be in for a laugh!...or a nosebleed... GerIta LEMON M-RATED for a good reason, ONESHOT!


**Holy Cow! My first Hetalia fic! And also, my first Lemon! Please be gentle with critique~!**

**XD I wrote this instead of doing math homework, while listening to a playlist looping Russia and China's versions of Maru Kaite Chikyuu~ which I downloaded! KOLKOLKOLKOL!**

**Also, HOLY M-RATING, BATMAN! Please don't read this if you don't want to see a lemon; you've gotta read this WHOLE fic or it won't make a lick of sense, eh?**

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

"_D-Doitsu..." Italy breathed, his faced flushed so as to resemble one of the tomatoes his brother adored so much. His breath hitched in his throat when Germany attached his mouth to his exposed collarbone, nipping and sucking at the vulnerable flesh._

_Ludwig's lips turned up in a grin pressed against Italy's fair skin, the red mark standing out like a sign of ownership. "Ja... Feliciano?" He whispered into the Italian's ear, eliciting a shiver and a moan from the roan-haired boy._

_He received no answer though, as the smaller male eagerly crushed his lips against Germany's, entangling his fingers in blond hair, which had come loose from it's normally slicked-back state to fall over the German's face. Ludwig pressed Feliciano deeper into the bedsheets, grinding his hips down, satisfied when Italy's back arched to press his flat stomach against Germany's toned one._

_The kiss broke, leaving a thin trail of saliva bridging the gap between their agape mouths, heated pants for air filled the room momentarily, before Feliciano spoke;_

"_Please...Germany, I want..." He seemed to fumble over his words, looking down in embarrassment, but Ludwig put two fingers under his chin and forced him to look up. Brown met blue, and for once, both Nations knew exactly what the other was thinking... and wanting._

_Germany sat back on his knees slightly as he fiddled with the font of Feliciano's pants, successfully unbuttoning them and sliding them, along with the Italian's boxers, down to his knees. Italy kicked them off from there, the movement causing their rather obvious excitements to touch, and Germany inhaled sharply. His lust-clouded eyes focused on Italy, who smiled coyly up at him._

_Now it was Feliciano's turn. Shifting slightly so he could sit up better, he began working on Ludwig's pants ever-so-slowly, never once breaking eye contact with the man straddling him. Once both of them were devoid of pants, Germany once again lowered himself down over Italy, propping himself up on his elbows._

"_Is zis vhat you vant?" He asked, grinding back and forth as he kept his nether regions pressed against the smaller man._

"_Y-yes! Oh _God_ yes!" Italy half breathed, half cried. His gasps for air were erratic and shallow from the sheer pleasure coursing through him._

_Germany nodded, putting more of his weight to one side as he held three fingers up to Italy's mouth, "Suck," He commanded, accent colouring his speech. The Italian greedily took the digits in, sucking on them and twirling his tongue around them sensually. Once they were thoroughly coated in saliva, Germany pulled them away, while Italy pouted cutely._

_Italy shifted so that Ludwig could spread his legs further apart for him, and hastily complied with his order of "Breathe." Before his vital regions were invaded by a cold, slim digit. His breathe hitched. It wasn't...painful, but it wasn't comfortable either. The single finger stretched and probed at his inner walls, testing them, before it was soon joined by a twin. A slight sliver of pain shot up through his side, but it passed within seconds. The fingers scissored inside him, stretching his tight anal muscles. Then, a third finger. Feliciano gave a tiny whimper at the sharp pain as he was pulled apart further._

_Germany frowned at the look of discomfort on his beloved's face, and slowed down, only to be protested further when Italy thrust himself down on the fingers, showing that he wasn't going to stop now. Sighing to calm himself, Germany placed his hardened manhood at Feliciano's opening, and quickly thrust inside, burying himself halfway into the small Italian. God... he was so warm and tight. Breathing out slowly, he began to thrust in and out of Italy._

_Feliciano gave a yelp as Ludwig began to pound into him, but found that the pain got gradually better with each thrust. He threw a leg over the German's shoulder to give him easier access, moaning loudly as his prostate was stimulated, making him see white._

_Ludwig noticed the change in Feliciano's voice after that one particular thrust, figuring that he must've finally hit the man's prostate. Angling himself so he could better hit it each time, he reached the hand that wasn't helping steady him down to grasp Feliciano's neglected member, pumping in time with his thrusts and lubricated by the precum dripping out if the Italian's erection._

_Italy could've cried in relief when he felt Germany's hand grasp his throbbing penis, taking care of him, as Germany always did. He could feel the pressure building up with each thrust and stroke. "L-Ludwig, I've gotta--" His sentence was cut short by a light gasp as his semen was shot against Germany's stomach, and, by extension, his as well. _

"_Don't worry Italy.." Germany panted, continuing to thrust vigorously into the smaller nation's tight hole. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer either, especially with all those erotic noises coming from Feliciano's throat. He knew he was teetering just on the edge before he would lose what little control he had le------------_

"JAPAN! What are you doing, aru?" A loud voice came from behind the shy Asian's ear. The aforementioned country gave a small start, slamming his laptop closed in a split second.

"N-n-nothingChina!" Kiku stuttered, well aware of the redness that was creeping over his face at the moment.

"Aiyah, how many times do I hafta tell you not to lie to me, Aru? It looked to me like you were writing somethin'" Yao proclaimed, trying to grab Japan's laptop to sneak a look at when the short man had been working on, but to no avail as Kiku kept it clutched close to his chest.

"Just some study notes on the behaviours of some of the western countries..." Japan lied through his teeth. Well... partially.

"Oh yea--" China's retort was cut off by an abnormally loud voice as a short figure shot into the area.

"Well, you _must_ show me, because everyone knows that laptops originated in Korea!" Im Yong Soo proclaimed, placing his hands over Japan's non-existent boobs, "Just like Japan's breasts! They shall all belong to Korea, da ze!"

"Definitely. Not." Japan stressed, slapping Korea's offending hands away from his chest and fleeing the room. (at a very well composed, very _fast_ pace. But what would you expect from dear Kiku?) With China and Korea following closely behind, still wanting to see his 'notes'... and breasts.

Meanwhile, Unbeknownst to the three Asian nations, Hong Kong chuckled darkly to himself from his vantage point on the ventilation duct. He'd seen everything; he knew the blackmail would come in helpful in the future.

**---END---**

_**Doitsu – **_**Japanese for 'Germany'... but you all knew that amirite?**

**I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia...**

**And I apologize for my use of "u" in words like "colour". Is my way. Hooray for Southern Ontario!**

**Read&Review, Please?!**


End file.
